El bebe
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Q pasaria si Rinn se encontrara algo entre los arbustos? lean y dejen R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Era un apacible dia en el Sengoku. Los pajaros cantaban,la brisa era deliciosa,el cielo era azul...en fin,td era apacible ese dia. Rinn estaba jugando cerca del rio con Jaken y Sesshomaru descansaba en la sombra d un arbol. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta q oyo un grito. Rapidamente abrio los ojos y vio q Rin era la q habia gritado. Jaken y el se acercaron rapidamente para ver por q habia gritado. La niña se encontraba d espaldas d ellos,muy quieta...demasiado quieta.

Jaken: Rinn?-pregunto preocupado

La niña volteo lentamente y ambos vieron asombrados lo q traia en brazos: un pequeño bebe humano al parecer.

Rinn: podemos conservarlo?-pregunto tiernamente mientras acariciaba la manita del bebe q sujetaba su dedo

Jaken: q cosas preguntas,niña insolente!-le reprocho-por supuesto q no!ya tenemos suficiente contigo

Rinn: por favor señor Sesshomaru-dijo viendolo con suplica

Sesshomaru se acerco y cargo al bebe. Tenia el pelo negro sabache,ojos azul marino,piel blanca y estaba cubierto con una manta blanca. Lo miro detenidamente,al igual q el bebe lo veia. El bebe le sonrio y rio tiernamente,como poder decir a una cosa tan linda y tierna?

Sesshomaru: esta bn,pero tu lo cuidaras-dijo entregandole el bebe a Rinn mientras q Jaken lo veia sorprendido

Rinn: q bn!-exclamo feliz-ves bebe?el señor Sesshomaru es muy bueno-dijo acariciando el pelo del bebe

Pronto emprendieron marcha en busca d Naraku. Tds iban en silencio a excepcion d Rinn q le hacia mimos al bebe montada sobre A y Um. El bebe reia felizmente y Jaken miraba a su señor curioso,por q habia aceptado cuidar a otro humano? seguramente estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo por q el no solia ser asi d caritativo con los humanos.

Rinn: como le pondremos,señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: ...a q te refieres?

Jaken: bueno,pues el niño debe tener un nombre no?-dijo viendo a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: ...escogelo tu,Rinn

Rinn: si señor Sesshomaru-dijo felizmente-haber...haz un puchero si no te gusta y sonrie si te gusta,d acuerdo?-dijo acariciandolo,al parecer el bebe entendio-Botan?-el bebe hace un puchero-Raidon?-ve q sigue con el puchero.

Asi continuo varias hrs,al parecer el bebe era muy exigente con su nombre. Jaken tmb habia empezado a ayudar a Rinn con el nombre pero al bebe tampoco le gustaban los nombres q le decia.

Sesshomaru: Ares-dijo simplemente.

Rinn y Jaken voltearon a verlo,sobre todo por q el bebe habia sonreido al escuchar el nombre Ares.

Rinn: q significa Ares,señor Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Dios d la guerra-dijo sin voltearlos a ver

Rinn/Jaken: -piensa-"por q no me extraña eso?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y: q tal?les gusto n.n espero q si,dejen R&R!nOn 


	2. Disculpa TT

Bueno,no eh actualizado este fic por una simple razon...se me borraron los chaps y ya no se como seguirle!ToT asi q,lo siento,pero tendre q suspenderlo indefinidamente hasta q me vuelva la imaginacion u.u lo siento mucho!T--T en serio!bueno:

Se despide:  
Yukyhime Katsukina Yana Otomiya 


	3. El segundo Cap

Adivinen q?eh vuelto:3 y con algo q se me ocurrio a las 10:26...si...no .-...si!...no!.-.U perdonen,pero es q mi cyber prima se llama Ares y pos...andamos discutiendo quien sera su 'mama' XDU bueno,aqui les va la historia!

* * *

La tropa de Sesshomaru se habia detenida cerca de otro lago para que Rinn pudiera bañar a la bebe (se habian dado cuenta de que era mujer cuando la bebe se hizo del baño). La bañaba con cuidado junto con Jakken. Sesshomaru solo se mantenia alejado pensando en cualquier cosa. Rinn llego junto a el y lo vio detenidamente esperando que el notara su presencia. Al fin,se digno a voltear y la vio.

-Que pasa Rinn?

-Es que...señor Sesshomaru...la bebe necesita ropa,no puede estar envuelta en una sabana blanca todo el tiempo-dijo Rinn nerviosa

Sesshomaru solo se dedico a verla. Ir a buscarle ropa significaba que tendria que ir a una aldea HUMANA a que le dieran la ropa para un bebe HUMANO y el no se mezclaba con HUMANOS. Volteo y se dedico a ver el cielo. Por otra parte,la bebe le gusto su nombre y no empezo a llorar cuando lo vio...suspiro.

-Iremos a una aldea pero tu entraras con la bebe a buscarle ropa junto con Jakken-dijo friamente

-Hai hai!-dijo Rinn feliz

Rinn regreso al lago junto con Jakken y seco a la bebe,la envolvio en la sabana blanca y partieron hacia la aldea humana mas cerca...lo que no sabia Sesshomaru,es que la aldea mas cercana era la de la anciana Kaede. Llegaron y Rinn entro a la aldea corriendo junto con Jakken que iba detras de ella. Sesshomaru solo se sento en un arbol viendo el cielo. Pero un olor y una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos. Esa voz era de...

-Rinn,que haces aqui?

-Hola señorita,venimos a buscarle ropa a la bebe-dijo Rinn mostrandole la bebe a Kagome

-Y esa bebe?-dijo extrañada

-Pues la encontramos cerca de un rio y necesita ropa-dijo la niña sonriendo

-Entonces dejame ayudarte-dijo Kagome sonriendole mientras se iba con la niña y el demonio a buscarle ropa a la bebe

Sesshomaru bufo molesto,eso significaba que su 'querido' hermanito estaba por ahi. Y no se equivoco.

-Sesshomaru!que haces aqui?-pregunto molesto el perro (lo siento,odio a Inuyasha)

-...

Inuyasha lo vio molesto y se dedico a ignorarlo. Pasaron varias horas y ni Rinn ni Jakken ni Kagome daban señal de que regresarian pronto. Sesshomaru se estaba impancientando. Hasta que sintio el aroma del bebe y vio a Rinn llegar con la bebe. Ahora veia por que se habian tardado tanto...

-Muchisimas gracias por la ropa señorita Kagome!-dijo Rinn feliz estrenando un kimono rojo con flores blancas bordadas

-No hay de que-dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Vamonos Rinn-dijo parandose

-Si señor Sesshomaru-dijo agarrando una gran bolsa

-Y eso?

-La ropa,la comida y los cambios que necesita la bebe n.n

-...

Sesshomaru se fue caminando junto con la pequeña Rinn siguiendolo y su sirviente Jakken. Kagome noto el frio que empezaba a hacer la atmosfera y fue con Rinn.

-Rinn,no es bueno para la bebe que se quede en el exterior,puede hacerle daño con estos cambios de temperatura-dijo preocupada cargando a la bebe

-Tiene razon señorita Kagome,pero mi amo Sesshomaru...-dijo viendo a Sesshomaru

-Haz lo que quieras Rinn-dijo suspirando derrotado

La noche la pasaron en la cabaña donde acomodaron a la bebe en una cuna que le habia prestado una aldeana de ahi. Rinn se quedo dormida en la cama vigilando a la bebe y Jakken le hacia compañia. Los acompañantes de su hermano se habian quedado dormidos cerca de ahi tambien y Kagome se encontraba adentro con los demas. Eran alrededor de las 12 cuando Kagome salio y vio a Sesshomaru,sonrio un poco y se acerco a el.

-Es amable de tu parte que cuides de esa bebe humana-dijo algo timida

-Solo lo hago por Rinn-dijo tajante

-Ya veo...aun asi eres muy amable-dijo Kagome volviendo a entrar

Sesshomaru volteo a verla mientras se metia a la cabaña. Sonrio de una manera casi indetectable y volvio a mirar hacia el cielo. Tal ves esa humana no era tan chocante como creia...

* * *

Corto?ya se u.uU pero bueno,por lo menos escribi algo no:3U 


End file.
